


In Which The Dragon Gets The Prince In The End

by Anonymous



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Break the Cutie, Dragon!Maleficent, F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Oviposition, Rape, Tail Sex, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He'd arrived demanding a mate, and a mate she'll provide.





	In Which The Dragon Gets The Prince In The End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



Maleficent briefly lets the boy think he's won. As if he could ever best a being so far beyond humanity's magicless, rudimentary perception of the universe!

Then she drops her illusion of defeat and shows him the inconsequentiality of his attempted heroism. With barely a thought, she shatters his sword, crumples his shield, knocks him to his knees, and strips him bare. Even then, he remains defiant.

Angered, Maleficent decides to communicate with him in the 'language' men only heed when it is turned against their own bodies.

He'd arrived demanding a mate, and a mate she'll provide.

She presses him further down, until he's flat on his belly on the stones. She's implacable but almost gentle, not so much as scratching the porcelain-smooth skin of his back. It's one final moment of false hope for him before thorny brambles jump to her bidding and tie him in place.

He's so busy struggling he doesn't notice the wave of magic she sends through him, granting the cursed blessing of altering his body just enough to survive what's coming. He probably believes it's his own hardiness and fortitude which keep him from tearing apart as she opens his nether eye with deepening jabs of her spiked tail.

Maleficent continues until he's stretched wide and begging for death. Then she spreads her scutes apart and presses her vent to his. The real fun begins as the first egg of thousands slowly slides into its new home.

* * *

A fulfilling few days later, she breaks Aroura's cursed sleep herself, because the boy is in no fit state to do so. Maleficent can't wait to see the look on the princess's face when she sees the prince with spirit broken and belly swollen impossibly huge with eggs which will soon awaken without any kissing needed.


End file.
